A Bori Story
by VAHungerPotter
Summary: "It was an accident, my clumsiness had gotten the better of me and I'd walked straight into someone, spilling his or her coffee. Everywhere." Set from the very beginning - Tori and Beck Fanfic which I found from when I was twelve. Please read and review would mean a lot :) I OWN NOTHING. this is set firstly in Pilot then goes into Jade dumps Beck
1. Meeting Andre'

Tori

12th March

Furry. Mushy. Stinky. Ew.

I swallowed back a gag. For a science project, my friend and I had made a mould bush, examining the different reactions the mould has to different foods. What fun.

I had my fingers on a mouldy fish when the door was yanked open and slammed shut less than a second later announcing that Trina was home. And sure enough, she made her presence known.

"I am so upset!" She yelled, storming over to me and flinging her bag on the couch. She started babbling on about her 'big showcase' and that she was partnered with some guy named Andrew Harris, when my friend asked what her big showcase was. I was in the middle of explaining when Trina cut me off and before I knew it, my science partner was being pushed out the door.

"Hey!" I snapped. "He and I have a science project due tomorrow! I have to turn in my mould bush!"

"_No_, Andrews coming over and you have to help me figure out what song we're going to do for the big showcase, I _definitely _wanna sing." She banged down on the keyboard and let out a very loud: "Laaaaaa!" before smiling to herself. "How was that?"

I considered saying things like, painful or deafening but settled on loud.

Trina flicked her hair back in a way to say she was satisfied before the doorbell rang. I started walking over to get the door, since Trina never did but she yelled at me to stay and for once, got the door herself.

"Come in," she said dryly to a dark skinned, dreadlocked teenager who was cute, but not in a _hot _sort of way.

"Thanks . . ." he said to Trina, walking in. He smiled at me.

"This is Andrew."

"Andre'." I waved at him.

"Do you go to Hollywood Arts too?" he asked, putting his bag down.

I scoffed. "No, no, just my sister." Although I was never exactly sure _how _Trina got in. The topic was switched to my strong teeth and I felt myself blushing lightly when Trina mentioned that I'd never had a cavity.

"Whoa, cool piano." Andre' sat down on the stool in front of the piano and started playing a very deep, beautiful tune. I smiled as his hands ran up and down the piano effortlessly.

"Andre' you're fantastic!" I slid onto the stool next to him.

Trina rolled her eyes. "He's ok, now come on, let's get started. I'm singing."

The whole idea of Trina singing to a pianist like that made me wonder what kind of other students went to Hollywood arts and how talented they truly were. I knew that some of the kids that went there have gotten huge parts in movies or TV shows, and that some singers had made the top ten in the charts. But the fact that my _sister _went there, made me think too.


	2. Beck and Jade

Beck

15th March

"How could I love you? What have you ever done for me?"

"Everything! By doing nothing I've done you everything."

"That's not the same."

"I . . . I just wanted you to be safe."

"By lying to me? By telling me to hide in the shadows?"

"No, no by making sure my father doesn't find out. You know what he'll do to both of us if he does."

"Is your father's blessing, more important to you than me?"

"No! You know that!"

"Yes, but do you?"

"Yes – no – yes – I-I'm confused. But I'm telling you-"

"Tell me this. While you're wearing fancy dresses and bossing everyone around like the princess you know you are, I'm waiting. Hours, I've waited every night for you to keep your promise but every time . . . you never show."

"No, no please."

"I'm sorry . . . but I can't. I just can't do it anymore."

" . . . You once said you loved me . . ."

I looked down at my script and smiled.

"I still do."


	3. You were off key

Tori

17th March

"When I make it Shiiiiiiine!" Trina finished her last ear splitting note. I bit my lip.

"You were off key again." I said flatly.

"No I wasn't! You guys have gotta stop saying that!" Trina snapped, storming up to her room.

"And there she goes." Andre' said, chuckling under his breath as I went to get some lemonade from the fridge.

"So how long have you been going to Hollywood Arts for?" I asked him from the kitchen, my body bent, peering into the fridge.

"Since forever." I laughed.

"Do you want some lemonade?"

"Naah, I'm good for now. You know my Grandma's coming to the big showcase?"

"Yeah, you told me like two seconds ago. Remember you were on the phone?"

"Oh yeah," He laughed to himself. "My bad." I returned with my own glass of lemonade, sipping it slowly.

"Do you want me to go get Trina?" I asked him, heading towards the stairs.

"Well, I don't _want _you to go get Trina, but please do."

I ran a hand through my hair and head upstairs. Trina was in her room, looking something up on the Internet.

"Hey, Andre' needs you back downstairs so you can rehe-"

"Shhh! I'll be down in a sec!" I walked into her room. The whole thing was decorated with pictures of Trina in different positions – smiling, jumping, hands on hips, etc, and under all that is a coat of bright pink wall paint.

"What are you looking up?"

"Chinese Herb Gargle, it makes you sing like an angel, it's available right here in LA! I gotta go get some of that gargle!" She jumped up, knocking me over in the process. I hit her pink-carpeted ground with a thud.

"Trina! You've gotta rehearse with Andre'!"

My reply was the slamming of a door.


	4. Beck in the play

Tori

18th March

I gaped.

The big showcase was amazing, all these kids were so good at what they did, it made me shrink into my seat. There'd been three acts so far and the first two were dancers (Hip-hop and lyrical) and the third was bright red haired girl singing _Rolling in the deep. _I looked down at my program. Trina and Andre' were the eighth performance and performing now were someone named Beck Oliver and Jade West. I looked back up at the stage. The lights were dimmed. Before they came back on I saw a shadow moving into the stage. The light came back on and standing on the stage was a girl, who was beautiful, but . . . gothic. Too me, she looked something like a dark angel. Her long brown hair had been pulled back into some sort of twisted bun and her long, tight gold dress shimmered under the glow of the lights.

"Performing next are Beck Oliver and Jade West in a scene they wrote themselves." I applauded along with everyone else as the play began.

I watched him from the crowd.

The way he put his heart into every syllable, the way he looked at the dark angel with such a pure expression and even from where I was sitting I could see the brown glow in his chocolate eyes.


	5. Here I amOnce again

Beck

18th March

"Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now and then . . . I breathe it in, to let it go."

From the side of the stage, I didn't have a very good view but I could see the sparkle in her expression as much as the sparkle on her silver dress.

"Hey Jade," I called. "Come see this." She groaned, like I knew she would.

"Whaaaaat?" She slumped over next to me and entwined her fingers through mine. I put my arm around her shoulder and she rested her head against my chest.

"Who is that?" I nodded my head towards the girl on stage. Her fingers tightened.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I haven't seen her at school and she's performing in the show."

"What, do you keep a list of all the girls that go to Hollywood Arts?" I sighed. The tiniest thing, the tiniest little thing can cause a spark.

"Never mind." I walked away, loosening my fingers from hers to go get out of my costume. She let me go, willingly.


	6. Hollywood Arts

Tori

18th March

I could feel every pair of eyes in the whole auditorium on me.

I was nervous.

Really nervous.

But I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

My hair whipped over my shoulders as I danced and my lungs breathed in and out evenly as I sung with a voice I had kept inside myself since Trina took the spotlight. Since I'd watched Trina and Andre' rehearse for five days I knew every step to the choreography and every note in the song.

And it felt amazing.

I finished the song with my arm pointing at the ceiling and the audience on their feet.

I looked at Andre' and he was smiling broadly. He grinned proudly when he caught my eye and I laughed.

How had I gotten into this situation? One minute I was in the crowd and the next I was on the stage.

The curtains began closing and I half screamed when I slammed Andre' into a hug.

"Tori that was incredible!" Andre' cried.

"You think so!" I panted, still a little out of breath.

"Oh I know so girl, why didn't you tell me you could sing?"

"I-I just never really thought about it, I mean Trina's always been in the spotlight-"

"Then push her out! Cause a girl with talents like you, can't be ignored."

I just grinned.

"Tori!" My mum and dad shuffled onto the stage to congratulate me.

"Oh my god, Sweetie!"

"Thank was incredible!"

"Really?" I ask, breathless

"You're really Trina's sister?" A man standing near me says incredulously.

"Excuse me, excuse me." A man in a peachy pink top and vest was standing in front of me, beaming. "Who are you?" He asked me.

"I-I'm Tori Vega." I said, stunned. "Who are you?"

"This is Mr Eikner, our principle." The same man who asked me if I was Trina's sister said.

"You don't go to school here?" Mr Eikner asked me.

"No, I just-" He cut me off.

"Do you want to?"

I gaped. "Me?" he nodded. I looked at Trina, Andre' and my parents. They were all nodding encouragingly. I did a little jump excitedly.

"Should I?"

And that's when chaos broke out. Everyone started arguing about whether of not I should go and the bam, the curtains were open. We all went silent.

"Hey!" Andre' called to the crowd. "This girl," he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the front of the stage. "Doesn't know if she's good enough to go to school here. What do you people think?" The audience broke into cheer. I smiled, looking at Andre'.

"Ok?"

I had about three seconds to decide. I could say no, go back to the normal routine of letting Trina be the star of the family while I watch from the audience or go out on a limb and have a go at being in the spot light myself.

Oh what the hec. I jumped. "OK!"


	7. In the RV

Beck

20th March

"Hey Babe?" I was in my RV with Jade. She was sitting on the floor and I was on my laptop.

"Yeah?"

"There's this new movie that came out last week starring Melinda Murry. You wanna go see it?" I knew the answer before she'd told me. Jade was in a bad mood about something.

"No."

"Why?"

"Why would I want to see a movie about Malinda Murry?"

"I never said you did, I just said-"

"Ohhh, so I'm the bad guy?"

I sighed, something I seemed to be doing a lot of lately.


	8. Cat

Tori

21st March

"Here is your timetable dear."

"Thank you, and, which way . . ."

"Down the hall and to the right, that will take you to the main hallway."

I thanked the receptionist and headed to the main hallway of the school with Trina. At first, I thought this school would be like all the others; long boring hallways, the same grey coloured lockers all bunched up together, long hours of studying for the big maths test the next day and then, a few extra classes thrown in here and there for acting and singing.

But boy was I wrong.

Even though Trina said,

"See it's just a high school," I was still amazed. Everything was so bright and colourful and full of life! Everyone here was so talented and creative and I just felt . . . normal. I noticed also that the lockers weren't dull and boring, they were incredibly bright and each one had it's own unique design. I sighed. I felt heavy. Like the nausea in my stomach was weighing me down.

I told Trina about my thoughts and her response was,

"It's okaaaaay, there's nothing wrong with being average," I nodded sarcastically. "Anyway you're not alone, I got your back."

I smiled. At least Trina would be with me today.

And again, I was wrong.

Two seconds after she'd told me she'd stick with me she was gone.

"I'm alone!" I called after her as she ran off with some other girl who went to Hollywood Arts. I breathed in.

_Okay, don't panic just ask someone for directions . . . nicely. _I thought to myself. I looked around. The same bright red haired girl who sang _Rolling in the Deep _in the big showcase came walking in my direction, although she didn't look at me until I tried to get her attention.

"Oh my god! you're Tori Right?"

People already knew me name? "Uha."

"You were so awesome at the big showcase!" I smiled.

"Awww thanks." I liked this girl. She was adorably sweet and seemed like a really nice person to have as a friend.

"My name's Cat." She said brightly.

"Like the animal."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" She cried.

"I-Uh-Nothing! I love cats!" I stuttered, shocked at her random mood swing.

"Oh me too they're so cute!" she walked away. I frowned, but shook it off and for the second time today, was alone.


	9. Waiting for Jade

Beck

21st March

"Good morning Beck dear,"

"Good morning Mrs West."

Although today wasn't exactly a good morning. I'd been up all night working on a research project for Extension Geography and the bags under my eyes were heavy. My hair was probably ruffled and disgusting but I don't really care. I waited outside the front of Jade's house before school like always, thinking of the coffee waiting in my Mustang that was getting cold.

And if there's one thing Jade hates it's cold coffee.

"She'll be down in a second!" Mrs West called from inside the house. I walked in circles tapping my legs and humming the tune to my favourite song _Take a step back. _After a few minutesI heard the clinking of Jade's boots and turned towards the door.

"Hey babe." She said to me, brining my face towards her and pecking me on the lips.

"Hey, I got coffee in the car."

"Awesome." She flung her bag over her shoulder and flicked her rich brown hair. I held the car door open for her and she got in with-out thanking me as usual. We headed towards school, talking about random things in the car. When we arrived Jade had already finished her coffee, but I was still half way through drinking mine.

"I'll see you in class, I gotta get some stuff out of my locker." She said before leaving.

"Ok."

I headed towards Sikowitz's class, before my phone beeped.


	10. Coffee

Tori

21st March

This was it.

My first class at Hollywood Arts.

I was nervous; I kept glancing at my timetable to make sure I had the right room. The room was small, with various coloured chairs scattered around and a stage looking thing out the front. There were also many strange looking pictures or paintings all over the walls.

_I wonder what kind of teacher I'll have _I thought to myself. I put my bag down besides a chair and breathed out.

_Here we go. _

Boom!

It was an accident, my clumsiness had gotten the better of me and I'd walked straight into someone, spilling his or her coffee. Everywhere.

"Oh hey,"

"Oh my gosh – I."

"Nah it's cool."

"Oh, Here, I think it's coming out," I looked up to see it was a guy and awkwardly began trying to get the coffee stain off by rubbing his . . . abs. I know I shouldn't of done that but I was in no position be annoyed at on my first day.

"Thanks, you're sweet, but you might be making it worse, actually," he laughed.

I looked up, my arm slowly stopping but remaining on his chest.

His face was friendly.

He smiled at me and I smiled back, looking at his chocolate eyes. I'd never seen eyes with sure pure colour.

And then it sort of just slipped out, "I love your eyes."

I blinked. Did I just say that? He smiled again, exposing more of his pearly white teeth.

"I like yours too," he said. "Like dark chocolate."

"I don't really like dark chocolate." I admitted. The conversation was friendly, like we'd known each other for years.

"Really? I love it."

My head felt dizzy. Then I remembered that my hand was still on his chest.

"Oh, your coffee." I continued rubbing. He chuckled.

"Dude!" I looked past his shoulder. "Why are you rubbing my boyfriend?"


	11. Tori meets Beck

Beck

21st March

I know her.

I could remember where I'd seen her before but I know I have.

I turned around and saw Jade, looking fierce as usual but in her eyes I could see she was hurt.

The girl stuttered an apology before Jade shouted. "_Get_ away from him!"

I didn't want to see Jade pick on a new student so I walked over to her smiling. "Relax." I pecked her on the cheek and her face softened.

Walking over to my seat I glanced back at Jade. Her eyes were a rich greeny, blue, very bright and beautiful. Her dark make-up usually made them stand out by illuminating the glow.

Her eyes were the first thing I noticed about her when we first met.

One of the reasons why I love her.


	12. Jade choose your actors

Tori

21st March

The first ten minutes was a blur.

My teacher, who I thought was homeless, came in screaming that there was a fire, causing a huge panic then laughs, telling everyone it was just a joke.

I was introduced to the class, taught about the ways of improvisation and them, before I knew it I was on stage.

I found out the mean girl's name was Jade and the boy who I spilt the coffee on was Beck.

Her boyfriend.

"Ok, Jade, you'll captain the first group of the day, choose your actors!"

Jade walked on stage, sighing.

"Cat, Eli, _Beck_ . . . and Tori."

My head snapped up. Did she just say me? I looked at Andre' and he waved me on encouragingly.

I got up nervously.

"Ok, lets give them a place."

"Home." Said the same boy who told me how to get to this classroom.

"Home!"

"Oo. Real creative." I jumped. That puppet keeps talking and scaring the fudge out of me!

"And now we need a situation."

"Big news!"

"Andre', no one wants to see big news."

"News?"

"Ahh! Well that's different."

Mr . . . Spike – o -witz? I think it was, started writing something on the board.

"Why don't you go wait in the hall?" Jade said to me in a very fake, sweet voice o me.

"Ah – ok." I walked gingerly over to the front door, glancing back at Andre' who gave me a thumbs up.

"Ok, big neeews and Action!"

Jade started the scene. "Hey babe! How was work today?" the question was directed at Beck.

"Uh – I got fired."

"Again?" Eli said in a quirky, kiddy voice.

"Our Daddy's a loser!" continued Cat.

"It's ok! I have great news that will cheer up this whole family!" she walked towards me, narrowing her eyes. "I went to the animal shelter and got us," She steered me to the stage, her grip tight. "A dog . . ."

I looked out at everyone, realising it was my time to speak.

"Uh . . . Yep, I'm the new family dog . . . woof." Andre' frowned.

"_Sikowitz." _Jade said coldly, "Can you please tell this _amateur _that dogs can't talk and that they don't walk on two legs." I glanced at Beck who was rolling his eyes. "SIKOWITZ!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I was just sucking the milk out of this coconut."


	13. Dog

Beck

21st March

I was trying to figure out what Jade's angle was.

She kept pursing her lips, which meant she was thinking.

"But it's true Tori if your gonna play a dog, be a dog."

Looking both nervous and annoyed, Tori got down onto her hands and knees. "Woof."

"And Action!"

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!"

"Wow!

I smirked, wondering how far I could push Jade.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?"

"No, honey it can't." she snapped, looking at Tori and shooting daggers. Tori's mouth twitched like she was about to smile.

"How come?"

"Because . . ." Jade pursed her lips again. But then her face changed to a smirk, which was never a good sign. "Uh – oh, looks like this dog has bugs in its fur."

"Ah Woof?" Now, Tori looked peeved off.

Cat and Eli jumped up, backing away and looking at there hands. "Ewww!"

"It's ok, I read on the Internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs."

"Maybe you shouldn't – um." I held my arms out but she brushed me aside.

"Jade?"

It was too late. By the time I'd realised what she was doing the coffee was already seeping through Tori's hair. I gaped at Jade like everyone else in class. Tori stood up, feeling her wet hair, looking like she was about to cry.

"What's the prob? . . . Dog."

She ran out of class, slamming the door. I looked at Jade with disgust.

"What's the matter with you!" Andre' cried, jumping up and going after Tori.

She looked back at me, smiling like a doll and leaning in. I stepped back off the stage, shaking my head.

"Why – Why would you do that?" I asked her.

"Do what?" She said innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Jade that was neither appropriate or funny," Sikowitz said. "Sit down and speak to me after class. Robbie, do you mind fetching Tori and Andre'."

"Sure." Robbie said, hopping up.

"I need some air." I stood up, scooping my bag up on the way, needing to get away from Jade.

"Beck!" She snapped at me, but I was out the door.


	14. Stay

Tori

21st March

I sighed.

It was only the first period of the first day and I already wanted to leave this school. I spun around looking for a bathroom.

"Tori?" I jumped, spinning around. It was Beck. His hands were in his pockets and he was walking in my direction.

"Oh – er – hi."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm super." He smiled.

"I didn't get to introduce myself before, I'm Beck." He held his hand out.

I took it. "Hey."

When we let go he ran a hand through his dark hair, glancing at me. I picked up a few strands of hair and looked at them incredulously.

"Hey, don't worry about Jade. She can get kind of . . . psycho sometimes." He said.

I nodded. "I noticed."

"Do you need any help with the – ah - coffee?"

I felt my hair and laughed. "I just, keep spilling coffee today."

He smiled, "For the record, that last one was spilt on you." He shot me a playful smile.

"Hey could you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Just over there," he pointed behind me. "Thanks." I turned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Oh hey Tori," I turned around instantly, looking at his chocolate eyes.

"Have you heard of The ?" At first, I thought I'd heard him wrong.

"The Slap?"

"Yeah, our school website."

I racked my brain for anything to do with The Slap. "Oh Yeah, The Slap!" I had set an account up this morning with Trina.

"Have you set up an account yet?" He looked down at the floor like he was nervous.

"Yep. Made one this morning."

"Oh. Cool."

"But it doesn't matter anymore, I think I'm just gonna go back to my old school."

"Wait, what?" Beck blinked. "You're leaving Hollywood Arts? Why?"

I help up my wet hair. He rolled his eyes.

"Jade's just Jade. She only did that cause she thought you spilt that coffee on me purposely."

"But I didn't!"

"I know that, but Jade doesn't . . ." He took a few steps towards me and looked down at my eyes. He was taller than me, but only by a little bit. "Don't leave Hollywood Arts, I know we just met and everything and it's been what, ten minutes? But just . . . give it one more day." I looked down.

"I don't know . . ."

"Come on, don't quit on the first day – wait – one sec." he put his hands in his pockets and began ruffling around for something. Eventually, he pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He slung his bag over his shoulder, pulled out a pen and scribbled something down.

"Here," He handed it to me. "This is my number, call me if you ever need anything." I smiled and looked back up at him. I could feel my heart thumping through my chest at a million miles per hour.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Do you want me to tell Sikowitz you'll be back in a mi-" He didn't finish his sentence because the bell suddenly rang, echoing through the halls. "Never mind then." Beck laughed. "Seya."

"Bye."


	15. Hiding

Tori

21st March

The rest of the day I spent trying to attract as little attention as possible. I had study hall after recess, which I spent most of in the bathroom trying to get the coffee out of my hair. I only had a few more classes after that until I finished on another study hall. The teachers all introduced me, I had my fifteen seconds of fame then I returned to the back of the class keeping my head low. Andre' wasn't in any of my Academic classes and thankfully neither was Jade.

When the day was over I practically sprinted to Trina's car. Trina was already there, applying another thick layer of lip gloss.

"Hey sis, how was your first day?" She said, not looking at me.

I sunk down in my seat. "Just take me home."

"Ooo, you don't sound happy," She put her lipstick away and pulled the keys out of her purse. "What happened?"

I closed my eyes and groaned. "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Come on, you've brought it up." She started the engine and we began pulling out of the parking lot. Just as we started moving I opened my eyes and saw Beck standing a few spaces away. I straightened up from my sloughed position and lifted my hand up to wave when I saw Jade. She walked up to him, kissed him on the lips swiftly and got into the car without saying anything else. Beck smiled when she kissed him, but frowned as soon as she wasn't looking. We drove out of the parking lot and he was out of my sight.

"Tori? TORI!" I blinked; Trina was looking straight at me. We were at a red light.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you looking at Beck Oliver?" I gaped.

"What? I wasn't."

"Ahh, yes you were."

"How could you have seen Trina, you were driving the car."

"I have eyes in the back of my head," I rolled my eyes. "But if you do have a thing for Beck, be careful, his girlfriend Jade gets freaky jealous and who knows what she'd do to you."

I looked out the window.

"I have a pretty good idea."


	16. Karma for Jade

Tori

21st March

The rest of the way home we sat in silence and not because I wasn't talking to Trina but because I was thinking.

It was obvious that everyone was afraid of Jade except Beck and that no one has really stood up to her before. Well things are about to change.

I wanted revenge. Thinking up my plan of revenge made me think of something my dad had once told me when I was little and he'd first started his job as a cop.

"Karma, always comes back to bite you on the butt." He had said to me before picking me and blowing a raspberry on my cheek.


	17. Jade POV

Jade

21st March

I knew Beck was mad at me for pouring coffee through that new girls hair but right now, his approval wasn't at the top of my list.

She deserved what she got.

I knew she 'spilt' coffee all over Beck on purpose and she thought I was just going to sit by and let it happen?

That's not how Jade West works.

Even though Beck was mad, he still drove me home but we sat in silence, like he was expecting me to make the conversation first and apologise. But, as mad as I am, I loved Beck, and don't want to be at home knowing he's mad at me.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said as realistically as I could. We turned into my street.

"For what."

"For pouring coffee on that girl,"

"Tori,"

"Whatever," I snapped. He glanced at me and I softened my tone. "I just . . . I thought she was trying to hit on you and you know I get upset when people do that cause I care about you so much." We were now sitting in my driveway, the car stopped.

"So . . . you got jealous, poured coffee on Tori's head, made her fell bad . . . because you cared about me?"

Oops, that came out wrong. "No, I – I'll apologise to Tori tomorrow ok?"

He looked at me full on for the first time since we'd gotten into the car. I gave him puppy dog eyes and smiled. His mouth twitched into a smile. We leaned in and the usual sensation of his lips on mine gave me goose bumps. When we pulled apart he kept his face close.

"Promise?" I swallowed.

"Promise."


	18. TheSLAP

Tori

21st March

I was depressed. It'd tried all afternoon to think of a way to get Jade back but I'd come up with nothing.

At eight O'clock, I decided to heat up some leftover butter chicken that I'd made the night before. As I watched it spin round and round in my transparent microwave I heard the door open.

"Tori!" It was my dad. "How was your first day?" he sounded very enthusiastic.

"Horrible." I looked over my shoulder. My dad was carrying about six different bags plus a laptop whilst talking on the phone. I doubt he even heard me.

"That's great honey." Yup. He shuffled off up the stairs, blabbering on the phone.

"Thanks for the support dad." I whisper to myself. The microwave beeped and I grab a rag to get the butter chicken out. There was a thick layer of steam hanging over the food and I drained it all in. Butter chicken was one of my favourite foods. Slumping back over to the couch I grabbed my laptop along the way, flipping it open when I got on the couch. I sat like that for a while. My laptop on my knees and biting into my dinner. Until dinner ran out. The bowl was empty so I put it on the coffee table, hating my stomach for still feeling empty. So, I got back up, scavenged through the pantry for anything else and finally decided on a big bowl of popcorn. Walking back over to the couch, I put the popcorn next to me and began focusing back on the laptop. And for the first time, I decided to look at _The Slap_.

It was a pretty exotic website. Each student at Hollywood Arts had their own profile, where they express who they are through demonstrations, interviews etc. I decided to check out Andre's page first. It was pretty simple. There was a picture of him up the top and then below that was his profile video. Under that were links that took you to other pages he likes, pages he'd set up himself and other videos. I was scrolling through them when I stopped.

There was a link called _Tori Vega and Andre' Harris 'Make it Shine'_ Unknowingly, I clicked it.

I crossed my arms over my chest and watch the video with my head cocked to the side. Watching myself . . . it felt weird. You could tell that I looked nervous but as the song graduated I could see myself smiling, like I owned the stage, like I'd done it millions of times before. Trina came downstairs, her headphones in.  
"You know," she said in my ear. "You're actually _not _terrible." I smiled, pausing the video. She sat on the edge of the couch. "You're really gonna quit Hollywood Arts?" I tried to keep my face blank.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should come back."

"Why?"

"So I wont be known as the girl at school with the lame little sister who quit on her first day," I shook my head and she got up off the couch. "And . . . I think you were really good at the big showcase."

Wait; did Trina Vega just compliment someone that wasn't herself? I'd remember this moment forever.

"Thanks Tri." I smiled at my big sister.

"But _I _would have been amazing!" she did a little jump and I laughed. Of course the topic would be brought back to her.

For the next half hour I scanned through the website, looking at all the students at Hollywood Arts and what their talents are. I looked at Cat, Eli, Robbie, even Jade. Her latest post was,

**Jade West** My Darling Boyfriend Beck just drove me home. School was . . . fun.

Mood: Cheeky

I narrowed my eyes. Seeing this made my stomach flip, especially since school was most definitely NOT fun. But the post made me remember something. Beck. Biting my lip, I searched his name.

The first thing I noticed was his profile picture. It was him on the beach, smiling at the camera casually. How can someone so normal date someone so psycho? I scrolled through his pictures and videos, noticing that a lot of them, if not all of them had Jade in it somehow. Whether she was in the background, mentioned while he was talking, or in the video completely.

He was so warm and sweet, the boy with the Cadbury eyes.

She was dark and twisted, the dark angel.

And just like that I had my revenge.


	19. Not being Mad

Beck

22nd March

Being mad at Jade didn't actually last as long as it thought it would. From my experience, I was thinking a few days; a week tops but definitely not five hours.

So, I picked her up from her house as usual, greeted by her mother and then being told to wait outside. I checked my watch. School starts in ten minutes and it take about five to get there.

_Come on Babe. _I thought to myself.

"Hey," I spun around. She was already walking towards the car. "Sorry I took a while, spilt liquid eyeliner all over my bed." She pecked me on my lips. I raised my eyebrow. Usually, Jade would be in a foul mood if something happened to her make-up, but today she seemed to be in a strangely good mood. We hoped into my car and I started the engine.

"Thanks for driving me today." She said suddenly. Ok, something was definitely wrong. She'd never thanked me for doing anything. But for whatever the reason she was in a happy mood, I didn't want to lose it, cause these types of moods were rare with Jade.


	20. Tori Vega is feeling conflicted

Beck

22nd March

After Jade had left for her first period, I headed off to mine, which was extension cultural Theatre. There were only a few students who had gotten high enough grades to take this class and luckily, I was one of them. There were five students in my class: Jason Phillips, Ryder Daniels, (although I have no idea how he got in) Josey Welsh, Dana Ross (Who everyone swears is insane) and me. Our teacher Mrs Dongerty, was a sharp woman who wears way too much perfume and spends her free time examining beetles.

"Take your seats." She croaked. Class seemed to go on for hours. I kept looking at my watch, anxious to get to the next period for a reason I couldn't really understand.

I wanted to see if Tori came back to Hollywood Arts.

She hadn't called me last night after I'd given her my number. My stomach twinged. Maybe she really had left because of Jade.

Jade. Tori. There was something about her . . .

I jumped in my seat violently, the bell ringing in my ear as if wake me up.

Everyone began piling out of class and as I headed towards Sikowitz's I passed a bunch of giggling ninth graders, reading something off _TheSlap._

I paused.

Then my mouth twitched into a smile.

Tori had updated her Slap page, which meant that she hadn't quit Hollywood Arts!

"S'cuse me," I said to the girls, who turned around gaping. I saw one of them mouth _oh my god_. "Is that Tori Vega's Slap page?"

They stared at me for a few seconds, before the one in the middle let out a very awkward yes.

"Her page has reached thirty- thousand and forty-three views in one day." The one to the right piped up. Her ringlet hair made her look like a doll. I peered at the screen again and sure enough, there was her face on the _hottest pages icon. _Her status was,

**Tori Vega** is feeling . . . conflicted.

Mood = Lost

Under that was a clip she'd posted on her Buzz, which I made a mental note to look at later.

Shaking my head, I headed off to class, but not before one of the girls yelled.

"Call me!"

I laughed, wondering what Jade would have done if she'd heard that.


	21. Alphabet Kiss

Tori

22nd March

Usually, when you arrive late to class, the teacher yells at you for being late and interrupting their class then gives you a detention.

But when I walked into Sikowitz's class late, instead he asked me if I'd ever thought about coming into class through the window.

Weird.

Everyone turned to look at me when I walked in, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Beck smile to himself, which made me smile too. I sat down at the back of the class, listening inventively as Sikowitz explained what Alphabetic Improv was.

"Now, who wants to lead the first group?" Sikowitz asked the class.

My hand shot up. "I do."

Sikowitz blinked, I think he was a bit taken back. But his face of surprise turned to interest.

"Alright Tori," I got up, clapping my hands together. "Choose your actors."

"Ok," I wasn't nervous. I was eager. "Andre', Cat, Beck," I think I said Beck's name a bit too fast. "And Jade," She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah you." I snapped. She shrugged, jumping up onto the stage. But not before she planted a long, wet kiss on Beck. I rolled my eyes, looking away. Jade pulled away satisfied, but Beck looked . . . annoyed?

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time." Sikowitz said, his nose wrinkled.

"Oh I will." She was dangling him in my face, like I was a dog and he was raw meat. Maybe that was her angle yesterday.

"Tori! Action!" And it began.

"Please take a shower." I started.

"Quit telling me what to do." Jade snapped back.

"Relax girls, let's all try to get along." Beck said, stepping between me and Jade.

"Totally!"

"UGHH! Cat your line had to start with an S."

"Salami!"

"It's too late Cat."

"Aww my life's the worst!"

"Here's a piece of candy."

"Yay! I love Candly!" I laughed softly at Cat's mood swing. The scene continued for a few more minutes, Beck, Jade, Andre' and I talking quickly. Jade was firing insults at me but every time, Beck would back me up making my heart beat faster.

_No Tori, don't loose your concentration _I thought to myself.

Within thirty seconds of Cat being out of the scene, Andre' was too, leaving only Jade, Beck and me.

"Fainting . . . cause I can't breathe . . . your Earths air." Beck fell to the ground.

"Gosh it fainted!" I said.

"Excellent! Tori and Jade keep going!" cried Sikowitz.

"Hey, who don't you go jump of the cliff over there!" Jade said.

"I think you should."

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos."

"Lousy animals Kangaroos, they're awkward and dirty."

" . . . Maybe they learnt from you."

The class '_ooo'd. _

"No-one talks to me like that." Jade said coldly.

"Obviously someone should." I put my hands on my hips. It was going back and forth, Me – Jade – Me – Jade.

"Please run in front of a bus!"

"Quite obnoxious of you to say."

"Really?"

"Sure was."

"_Thanks!_" she said sarcastically.

"Up your nose I see boogers." I started again.

"Very clever."

"Wish you'd thought of it?"

"X marks the spot I'd like to punch!"

"Your . . . finger smells weird!"

"Zero is what you are on the scale from one to ten." She nudged past me.

"And back to the letter A!" yelled Sikowitz. I spun around.

"As if I care what you think."

"Better watch yourself." I could see her eyes getting wide with panic.

"Can't take it?"

"Don't push me!"

"Eat your pants!"

"YOU EAT YOUR PANTS! WAIT!" Ha! I got her! Jade had finally cracked!

"Ughh! Sorry Jade, the nest letter was-"

"F - I KNOW!" I smiled smugly as she gave me the biggest death stare I'd ever gotten in my life.

"Keep the scene going, Letter G!" Beck lifted his head and I grabbed his arm to help him up.

"Get up Alien." I held onto his arm.

"Head . . . feels dizzy." I smiled, remembering that my plan was still in action.

"I know what'll make you feel better." I smiled, lost in his eyes.

"Jumping Jacks?" he said playfully.

" . . . Kiss me." The corner of Beck's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Little weird . . . Lets do it." I smiled even wider as he leaned in. I put my hand on his shoulder and he linked his through my hair.

Our lips met.

His lips were so full, so warm, it was like an electric current was being sent through my body. I'd kissed a few guys in my life time and never thought much of it. But Beck . . . It was like a firework exploding inside my heart. Everyone else in the room vanished.

It was just me. And him.

And I'm glad to say that he was kissing me back.

When we pulled apart, he held my gaze for a few seconds. Then there was the noise of the class cheering which snapped me back into reality.

"Man I Love this school." The whole class was clapping and cheering, even Sikowitz. Well, everyone except Jade who looked like she wanted to throw a rock at me.

"Very well done," Sikowitz said, running up onto the stage. "Tori, Beck, take your seats!" I jumped off stage, so happy I felt like I could sprout wings and fly to the moon. I looked over my shoulder and everyone was beaming at me. Well, except Jade who was whispering harshly to Beck who looked like he was off with the fairies. I was honestly still a bit dizzy from our little performance. For the rest of class, Sikowitz had us get into pairs and practice Alphabetic improv. I paired up with Andre'.

"Anything you wanna say?" I started, nudging him playfully.

"Bout what?"

" . . . Cats." It was the first thing that came to my mind.

"Dogs are better than cats."

"Even though they stink."

"Forget that. Tori, that was amazing." Was he talking about the scene? . . . or the kiss?

"What was?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"That!" he waved his hand frantically at the stage. "You, standing up to Jade like that on your second day." I breathed a silent sigh of relief and beamed at him.

"You think? Well she deserved what she got."

"True dat." Andre' said, laughing. For the rest of class we just chattered about school, and how there was no way I was leaving now. Whenever Sikowitz walked past or came up to us we just started on a random letter and said completely stupid things like,

"Mr James, have you seen my trousers?" In a ridiculous English accent.

"No I'm afraid I haven't Julianna, have you seen my waffle?"

When the bell finally rang Andre' invited me to join him for recess and lunch.

I sat with Cat, Andre', Robbie (And Rex) but I didn't see Beck or Jade for the rest of the day.

Smiling to myself, I updated my status on _TheSlap_

**Tori Vega** BEST DAY EVER!

Mood = Super Happy

"Do me a favour and wipe the drool off your face." I jumped, looking up. I hadn't even noticed she'd been standing there.

Jade.


	22. Beck's Firework

Beck

22nd March

Kiss me.

I've heard those words a lot.

In movies . . . TV shows . . . from Jade . . . and never really thought much of it.

It honestly took me completely by surprise when Tori said it but I didn't object.

I was actually kind of . . . eager?

No Beck, no. No.

Don't say that.

You're perfectly happy with Jade and you know it . . . right?

But the thing is, I'd kissed Jade hundreds of times in the past year and it was nice, But Tori . . . it was a firework.

Boom.


	23. Dark Angel

Tori

22nd March

Her eyes were cold. Empty even.

Looking up at her now, reminded me of the nickname I'd given her: The dark angel. A very wazzed off dark angel.

But I shrugged it off, snapping my phone shut.

"Hi." I said to her evenly. She gave me a sarcastic toothless smile. I stood up, my hands on my hips.

"What do you want?" Trina was probably waiting for me in her car.

"I-" she rolled her eyes, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Look, I'm sorry I poured coffee in your hair." I blinked. Did she just apologize? I was expecting threats.

"You're . . . sorry?"

"Well, sorta, Beck's making me apologise." Of course. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jade, you know I spilt coffee on Beck accidently." I said to her.

She raised her eyebrow. "Well that was stupid." I smiled.

"Yeah, it was." Her mouth twitched, like she was about to smile.

"Do you hate me or something?" I said suddenly. She shrugs.

"Probably, depends on how close you get to Beck."

"Beck?"

"Yes, Beck. My boyfriend." She said it like I saw a five year old.

"Well, you're lucky to have him." My eyes widened. Did I just say that? In front of Jade? The one person who I most definitely should not say that to? The soft expression she was just wearing was gone. She was back to the Jade who poured coffee on me, the Dark angel.

"You don't need to tell me that." She said coldly before turning on her heels and stalking off.

I stood there for a few minutes, just thinking. Jade hadn't said anything about the kiss. Was it because she never wanted to bring it up again? Or because she expected me to apologise? I was lost in my thought but then I remembered Trina who was still waiting for me in her car and hurried off. When I finally got there, out of breath and clutching the stitch on my side, Trina yelled at me about being late for her palliates class.

"Sorry," I panted. "I was talking to someone."

"I don't care! You're ten minutes late!"

We started driving (Well, Trina was speeding) towards home. We got there in two seconds, then Trina was out the door. Since it was only ten to four I decided to have a quick look at my _Slap page _before I got into my mounds of homework I already had.

My page was normal, I added a few videos that I thought were just hilarious, and scrolled down to see what was on my board. I raised my eyebrows. There were lots of really weird comments like,

_OMG Tori! You're so lucky! _And others like, _wish I were you Tori!_

There were like, thirty more of those types of comments and I was getting really confused. What were they all talking about?

Suddenly, my laptop beeped meaning someone else had just made a comment. I scrolled up.

_Well hello there! I see you've found . You're learning Miss Vega! :)_

Beck.

I giggled stupidly to myself for no apparent reason. I was just about to write a reply when my laptop beeped again, meaning there was another comment.

_Why hello there boyfriend. I see you've found Tori on already. Grreeeaatt (In a sarcastic way) _

I would normally roll my eyes but I was in too good a mood. Today was perfect. Hollywood Arts is perfect.

This was gonna be a great year.


	24. Jade Dumps Beck (Episode)

Tori

3rd May

_When the air goes cold, and the night runs out_

_Lights reflects on me, inside-out_

_And through the times, facing me_

_Racing me _

_I'll Keep on loving you_

_Come on baby _

_Stop driving me crazy_

_So hold my hand and pull me close_

_Cause I'm here waiting _

_Suffocating _

_Take a Step back and look_

_At me_

Andre' laughed. "Nice." I smiled at him and got up to get each of us some lemonade. I was at the fridge, when I heard his phone beep.

"Oh man." He groaned. I peered over at him.

"What's wrong?"

"My grandma put her toe in the bath tap again and she can't get it out."

I laughed. "You better go help her."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He picked up his bag and slung it over one shoulder, mumbling about needing butter again. I smiled to myself and poured myself some lemonade.

It'd been nearly two mothes since my first day at Hollywood Arts and honestly? Life couldn't be better. Once I'd gotten over the drama of the first day and learnt more about how ridiculously jealous Jade gets over Beck, I forgot about the whole coffee thing and even though Jade and I weren't friends, we didn't hate each other either. Every so often I would pass her in the halls and give her a small smile and even though she didn't smile back, she didn't glare at my like she used to. Which is progress.

I'd been accepted into a small circle of friends that consisted of Andre', Cat, Robbie, Jade (sometimes) and Beck. Beck. Besides Andre', Beck was my closest friend at Hollywood Arts. We got along, we understood each other and we had a lot in common. I loved spending him with him, partly because of my stupid little crush on him and also because he was just nice to be around. Of course, it was never just us too, there was always someone else there. Like Jade.

But he seemed happy with her, and if he is happy then I was happy for him.


End file.
